Emptiness and Fulfillment
by Kid9535
Summary: My first real romance fic. Satoshi X Risa pairing. Summary: Satoshi paints a portrait. Risa helps him figure out whom of. Slight angst. This may either be the longest oneshot. Or just because I separated the sentences. Please review.


A/N: My first real romance. Ugh, a bit of fluff in the front, and a bit on angst in between. Excuse me while I go and bang my head repeatedly on the wall.

Summary: Satoshi paints a portrait. Risa helps him figure out whom of.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.N. Angel.

Pairings: SatoshiXRisa

**Emptiness and Fulfillment**

_**Sometimes I just drift around aimlessly**_

_**Wishing life would have a purpose**_

_**Or that I knew what that purpose was**_

_**It feels like life has no meaning**_

_**Like life is empty**_

_**And that I become empty too**_

_**As time goes by.**_

Satoshi Hiwatari looked up from his canvas. Painting all day had done little to fill the growing emptiness he felt inside.

He sighed inwardly as he inspected his artwork.

It was a simple portrait of a girl.

There was only one problem.

He did not know who it was.

He had painted a lithe body with slender arms and shining hair.

The outfit he had included in the picture was no less than stunning.

Propped against a picturesque view of the ocean in a sitting position, the figure in the portrait was smiling happily, its features not lacking any humane sign. It looked almost lifelike.

But he had not painted in the hair colour or any other facial features.

He continued to ponder over the mystery figure he had painted.

He was not prepared for thin arms gently wrapping around his slim built.

He was also not prepared for the long strands of brown hair that appeared in his view.

He shook himself out of his surprise and forced himself to hold in a gasp as well as to stop the red tinge from reaching his cheeks.

He turned round to face the younger of the Harada twins. Risa.

He gave her the same cold glare he gave every other person.

She just smiled in return, arms refusing to untangle themselves from the circumference of his chest.

His greeting was cold and indifferent as always, "What brings you here Harada-san? And if you do not mind, please let go of me."

She refused, much to his annoyance. Trained in the art of concealing emotions, nothing showed on his face.

She smiled again, calmly adding that she saw him sitting all alone in the art room and since it was after school, no one was there, so she claimed he looked lonely and wanted to give him a hug.

He flinched ever so slightly at the mention of human contact, after having been used to spending so much time away from direct contact of others. Other than Niwa of course.

Now that Krad was gone, he was able to emerge from his hiding place in society and begin to mingle. He realized that, however, he had gotten so used to the solitude, life became a habit. Old routines could not be replaced and cold stares could not be removed.

He wanted to know, of course, what it felt like. To be reminded of the meaning of existence. Not to just drift aimlessly day by day.

That made him feel empty.

Which was why he began painting again.

Which brings us back to this situation.

Mahogany eyes continued to hold the gaze of azure blue ones.

Satoshi resisted the urge to shift under her gaze.

He gently eased out of her grasp and tore away from her gaze as she turned her attention to the unfinished painting.

She smiled and exclaimed in an exuberant character he had not seen since this morning, "Hiwatari-kun! That painting is really nice! Who is it?"

He was beginning to think her personality was changing.

He gave a light shrug, making her a bit peeved.

"I know!" She grinned. "You can paint me!"

Satoshi took a deep breath.

Risa waited patiently for him to exhale, but after a few moments of waiting, she stooped down a little to where he was sitting on the stool, and whispered that she'd wait for him to finish. Then she left.

The moment she left, he exhaled heavily.

He had decided.

He lifted his paintbrush and began to paint.

He found her sitting all by herself on a bench in the nearby park.

He continued to familiarize himself with the foreign weight of the canvas carrier he held in his hand as he asked blandly about her ceaseless endurance of the evening sun.

She beamed at him and ignored his question as she offered to accompany him home.

He wearily accepted.

The walk home was uneventful enough. Minus all the jabbering away from Harada-san of course.

When they reached his doorstep, he had made up his mind.

He shoved the canvas carrier into her hands and strode briskly towards his door, nonchalantly tossing a wave and an order for her to keep it over his shoulder.

She yelled at him as surprise and doubt crossed her face. It mingled with a small sense of indignity.

He allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his face before he shut his front door.

As he made his way to his room and tossed his briefcase onto his bed before joining it shortly, he wryly realized he had filled part of his emptiness.

Meanwhile on the other side of the town, a young brunette carefully took the painting out of the canvas carrier. She propped it up in a safe place beside her bed and gasped in awe at the wondrous brush strokes used to create the masterpiece before her.

It was a portrait. A portrait of her.

And it was signed Satoshi Hikari.

The End

A/N: Well, that certainly was crazy. And badly written. My standards keep falling and falling. Please review.


End file.
